Life Story
by Fauna Nightshade
Summary: This is the Life story of Fauna Nightshade and Emerald Gracie (Gem). Romance and Fighting Definitely included.
1. Prologue

_Prologue-_

_ Faunas POV_

_Running, running, running. That's all I knew as I flew from my hell... It can't be true! It can't be! __MUM!_

Dear Mum.

I still miss you. Thing are better and I live with the dragon I told you about. I've mastered all the spells she has taught me, we are working on power now. I lost you when I was 5 didn't I? Its been 2 years already. That scares me. Gem (Emerald) is as strong as me now; she caught me up again. I can't seem to push past her; she keeps coming up to my level. I wish you where here. You could learn magic with us and be here with me again. I guess not. I can't see you fighting monsters mummy. I miss you.

_3 years later (they are both 10)_

Dear Mum,

Amisataronie (Ami for short) and Goryon (Emeralds "dad") have left! They just went without a word. Don't worry though we can look after our selves. We've decided to travel until we are strong enough to join a wizarding guild. Wizarding Guilds are groups of wizards that are basically one big family. We are on the train as we speak. Gem, oh that's emerald she doesn't like being called emerald any more; it reminds her of Groyon, is barfing all over the place. She doesn't understand how I can hold it in… you know why. Oh this is our stop ill write again soon.


	2. Fairy Tail

_8 years later… They decided to join a guild named Fairy Tail that used to be number 1. Now, due to an unfortunate accident that led to their main members being frozen in time for 7 years, they are the weakest guild. The girls want to help them get back on track. Fauna and Gem found Ami and Goryon thanks to Faunas Animal Dragon Slayer magic and Fauna can now call them whenever she wants._

Hurry up Gem!" I complained at my "sister"; she had been dragging her feet all day "I'm coming." She called after me. I laughed, she had always trailed behind me when travelling. "We'll miss the train!" I giggled

"Yeah yeah" Gem scoffed as she started to speed up as we neared the Hargeon station. "Hey! Fairy Tail isn't going to go walkies you know!" she called. Soon we were getting on the train and Gem squished me to the window as she sat down next to me." I cant believe we are finally joining a guild. They will definitely let us in. I mean e have trained all our lives to be good enough!" I bounced. Gem nodded in reply and the train tore away from the station, "i bet we will get in! and when we do let's wipe those twilight ogre's off the face of this earth and bring the guild back to number one!" Gem yelled, getting puzzled looks from other passengers."Don't forget Sabertooth! WE'LL BE NUMBER 1" i yelled back getting even more strange looks

YEA! you got it sis!" Gem hooted, a passenger stood up and marched over to us.  
"Well if you DON'T mind, i would like it very much if you would shut up" he spat before marching back to his seat. i snorted and looked out of the window, in the distance i could see a hill with a windmill perched on the top... "AHH! it's FAIRY TAIL!" She screamed as she clambered over me to get to the window. when she stopped and smashed her face against the window a wave of nausea came across her and she collapsed over me "i think i hate being a dragon slayer sometimes" she said through her blue scarf.

"haha! I don't get motion sickness" i teased her. My exceed Star (midnight black with silvery white flecks [has a battle form]) was flying over the train. "star!" i called out the window " would you go to fairy tail and tell them who we are and that we are coming please. Tell them we are the dragon twins please."as she flew off i turned to gem, " Stop shoving your ugly mug on the window we don't want to scare them off!" i laughed

Gems POV

I peeled myself away from the window and glared at Fauna and she rolled her eyes as she reached down to wake up her exeed, Bee. Bee was a light powdery blue exeed with black stripes down his sides "what?" he grumbled. i picked him up and put him on my lap " nearly there!"  
"Fairy tail?!" he suddenly woke up and lept to the window. he spied sky flying away and he clambered out of the train window after her. I laughed and then rested my head on Fauna's shoulder to stop myself from face planting "I'm gonna ... hurl"

Time skip 1 hour

As the train pulled into the station I gasped. the members of fairy tail were there! As soon as the train stopped i jumped up and dashed to the door. i jumped off and Bee crashed into me.  
" LOOK EMMIE!" he yelled. i looked up and some members of fairytail were stairing at us.  
" uh, Hi! i'm Emerald Gracie A.K.A gem ahah" I looked down at My powder blue skirt and blue scarf. I tugged off my deep navy jacket and slung it over my shoulder, nearly hitting Fauna. " carefull you clutz!" she muttered angrely. "hi i'm Fauna Nightshade! we both have primary and secondary magic. my primary magic is Animal Dragon slayer, my secondary is celestial spirit. Look i have all 13 zodiac keys!" she smiled holding up her keys."uh YEA! I've mastered both versions of ice-make magic and i am an ice dragon slayer!" I added quickly, carrying Bee. "I'm Bee!" he smiled " Nice to meet y'all"

Faunas POV

"oh and you people have already met Star I guess" i said gesturing to my cat.  
"Yep! I'm Grey by the way. Where do you want this?" A dark haired boy came up to me. I had never seed a guy like him. He smelt sooo good. _oh stop it fauna he's probably got a girl_  
" umm here" I said pointing at my right forearm.  
"which way?" ha asked gently taking my arm.  
" other way please" I said. he flipped the stamp the other-way and pressed it to my arm. As the stamp gently pressed down on my arm i was satisfied. Now when I get into my fighting stance ( legs shoulder with apart, right fist in my left palm fore arm facing forwards) the guild mark will be clearly visible.

Gems POV

i smiled at a guy who approached me, he was wearing a hat and a long cape, he clutched a stamp in his hand "erm, here please" i slowly said, gesturing to my stomach. as he pressed the cold stamp to her, i scooped my nee- length hair into a tall ponytail. at that moment a breeze whipped up and i glanced up at the roof of the station where a tall figure stood i tensed.  
"Fauna! It's him! " my fists glowed with magic and the guy in fount of me staggered back.  
"ICE DRAGON'S STORMY ROAR!" i yelled and a huge blast of ice and wind smashed into the roof of the station, the figure dodged and countered with a punch but i beat him and kicked in the ding dongs. "Fauna! Let's demolish him this time!" i called, ice swirling around me.


	3. Who?

"I Call On the powers of life  
make me a Monster  
A dragon that's white!" Fauna yelled. Her spell took form, the dragon whipped round his head and lashed out at the figure. "ANIMAL DRAGONS FURY ROAR!" The man turned and lashed out. in a flash she called "gate of the golden bull i open thee, TAURUS"...

"ICE MAKE! TORNADO BOW!" a bow of ice materialised and i took aim and let fly, the arrow flew and started turning until it had made a whirlwind around it and it flew to the guy. "Ice from the heart of the great dragon! i Call Thee! ICE DRAGON'S METEOR!" the sky grew dark and blue lightning flashed across the sky, rumbling echoed around us. i smiled, this time it must have worked! i am still trying to perfect tat move. i staggered back, i felt my magic power draining _NO! stupid Spell! why wont you work?!_ i thought angrily as the sky lightened.

"TAURUS NOW!" Fauna yelled Taurus rushed forward in a flash is axe flew round and struck the figure in the chest just as gems arrow flashed by just missing.

Bee hissed " let me help too!" he put his palms together and concentrated, a thin beam of snow appeared and started to grow until it was rippling around us viciously."And me!" it was star. as she spoke her body rippled she grew and grew. when she was in her tall muscular battle form she lunged

"Fauna! how are our attacks missing?" i exclaimed as stars blow missed.

A guy stepped forward from the group of fairy tail members and started to use a fire spell but someone stopped him. "no natsu, this is their fight" the old man said slowly .

i gritted my teeth and stood tall "Ice make, Roaring Snow-tiger !" the ground rippled and a pack of ice snow tigers burst from within, swarming the area.

the old man stood, with his mouth gaping open, we had nearly turned the station into rubble, Natsu laughed "true Fairy Tail members! they're gonna fit in well!"

Fauna's POV:

"Here use this Gem!  
I CALL UPON THE POWERS OF LIFE  
MAKE ME A MONSTER  
TIGERS OF ICE!" i yelled ice tigers swamed around her.  
"I AM HERE YOUR MASTER THERE  
OBEY THE ONE WITH THE LONG BLOND HAIR!"

A ripple of laughter sounded from below. "Nice spell Fauna!" grey called

Gem smiled "Cheers Girl!" she snapped a bit off and bit on it, stuffing the chunk in her mouth. i felt her power growing "OKAY!"

"Ice from the heart of the great dragon!  
i Call Thee!  
ICE DRAGON'S METEOR!" the sky darkened and the lightning was thick. rumbling came and thundered around us i faced my palms toward the guy "GREAT DRAGON'S GREAT TEARS!" she yelled, my eyes glowing white. a massive ice-covered meteor came hurtling towards us and as it neared it broke into millions of pieces, showering us with ice blocks. My legs crumpled under me "great" Gem coughed as she attempted to make an ice shield but it broke because of the lack of magic energy. the guy in the cape was suddenly by us then, he raised his hand and a glow of yellow beamed out and exploded, making a shield around all of us.


	4. The Job

As the shower of ice stopped there was no trace of the man we were just fighting, just a totally destroyed train station. i pulled myself up "t-thanks" i stammered. the guy in the cape lowered the shield and a lone breeze blew and his hat flew off. i stared wide-eyed at his face and blue hair. he froze and stared right at me. "JE- MYSTOGAN!" a yell came, along with his hat being thrown across to him. he tugged it on furiously and i snapped out of it, _he was yum_ i smiled to myself.

"Well i guess we need to repay the favour."Fauna said letting out a long stream of air."dam i wish we had finished that he shows up all over the place we never get a brake and don't even know who the hell he is!"

_" exactly twin" i sighed and looked around the demolished train station "umm twin? we need to scram, Again. we kinda demolished the place" i said stiffly.  
" almost as bad as natsu, there's nothing left" A tall guy with white hair said, astounded.  
" TO FAIRY HILLS!" The Master Yelled and the group of fairy tail wizards sped off.  
" Come on twin! Bee are you okay?" she called over to her exeed.  
"yep!" he called back, flying over to them._

_as i ran past i could see people glaring and shouting  
" STUPID FAIRY TAIL"  
" Please don't say those girls are members"  
" THE TRAIN STATION!?"  
" RUN FOR A NEW CITY! THEY HAVE NEW MEMBERS!"  
i laughed and tried to keep up with the group, not shure if Fauna was following me. i saw The cape guy running on the rooftops mystogan, that's what they called him, i wonder why he hides his face, it's pretty enough i thought as i ran. not looking where i was running, i ran right into a pedestrian. "SORRY!" i called as i scrambled up and resumed running.  
"CURSE YOU FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!" he called after me._

_ FAUNAS POV:_

_I looked down. Emerald was running into people and lagging slightly behind, i sighed. In one smooth gesture i jumped and landed next to Grey, sweeping my leg out and tripping him up.  
"What was that for?" he exclaimed cambering up again. " I don't know what your talking about." i said coolly _

_GEMS POV:_

_i looked up at Fauna so obvious i thought to myself. we clambered up the steep slope to the guild and piled inside, i thudded onto a splintering bench. "well, i need to rest THATS for sure" i sighed. Bee flew over and sat on my shoulder and opened his mouth to say something but a woman with scarlet hair approached approached us " i'm Erza Scarlett, may i ask how you grew to be so powerful?" she said cooly.  
" we trained up in the mountains for a while, then on some islands, we have trained in a lot of places" i replied. Erza sighed and strode back to a group of people, including natsu, and sat down to eat a shortcake. there was rumbling outside and i stood upright affects of the spell?. i peered out of the doors and a large shadow loomed over the guild, i slowly walked towards it, some guild members behind me. "An airship?!" i gasped, a figure lept out of it " MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Ichima yelled as he thundered down from Christina. i stepped back quickly as he faceplanted into the ground. "hey are you okay?" i asked slowly. i looked up quickly to see 3 others floating down  
"ichima, how do you always forget i can use wind magic" Ren called.  
"he is too busy losing brain cells" i snorted.  
"careful what you say wizard" Eve warned, stepping down from the bubble. i looked at the other one, who hadn't said anything yet. he looks familiar i thought slowly, he must have seen the look on my face when he said " what you looking at? is my hair messed up or something?" his head wipped to Ren " I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR MAGIC WOULD MESS UP MY HAIR!" he hissed.  
"MEN!" ichima called, jumping up like a rabbit. he eyed me and Fauna, "new members huh?" he danced over to us and sniffed "they have a beautiful yet deadly Parfum" i gritted my teeth and pushed him off my shoulder " keep you're distance mutt"_

_Faunas POV_

_" Yes. I am Fauna my Primary magic is full Animal Dragon Slayer and my Secondary magic is full Celestial Spirit that means i have all 13 zodiac keys and have mastered all spells in both magic. This is my "twin" Emerald but you can call her Gem. Her Primary Magic is full Ice Dragon Slayer and her Secondary Magic is full Ice-Make." i introduced us.  
" AND WE ARE THE DRAGON TWINS!" I added. As i yelled this we both flipped and landed in our fighting stances and Sky landed on my left shoulder as bee landed on Gems right shoulder so they were between us. Then we turned to each-other. "UNISON RAID!" we yelled.  
"I CALL UPON THE POWERS OF LIFE  
GRANT US OUR FAMILY  
BOTH DRAGONS ONE WHITE!" i yelled summoning out parents._

_Gems POV_

_i watched as the trimens backed away when the two dragons burst from the skies. i glanced behind me and i saw the shock and disbelief some guild members, especially Natsu. as the dragons landed he stormed forward, i stood in front of him "What is wrong with you? never seen a dragon?" i scoffed, he pushed me out of the way but i tripped him.  
" let him speak, i see he is the son of Igneel" the white dragon sat down on the dusky ? HE is the son of igneel the great fire dragon?! as if!i thought. i watched natsu scramble up. "no way!" one of the trimens called "i've seen that dragon before!" i whipped round and stared at the one who spoke. it was the one who looked familiar. " How have you seen Him before?"_

_Faunas POV_

_"Excuse me but I'm here as well." my mother (Amisataronie [ Ami for short] Brown scales with leopard print patches) growled softly.  
"Ok these are our parents." i said gesturing to our mothers. "Amisataronie is my mother. This may sound strange to you..."_

_Gems pov_

_"yes Ami we all know you're here" Goryon Huffed, looking down at Natsu. "young one of Igneel, i see you have grown from the last time we met" he tuned to Ami " The last time we met him he was not even the size of my tooth!"  
i rolled my eyes at Goryon and turned to everyone "yea, this is Goryon, my old man"  
"Emerald! i would be careful of what i say if i were you!" Goryon Called before resuming his chatter to Ami and Natsu._

_Faunas Pov_

_"OK! shall we start explaining what we know about the person we fighting before. We have been starveling all-over Foir trying to get him off our tail so we could come here unnoticed, but, as you can see that didn't work. He just keeps popping up and fighting us." i explained  
"and?" A small girl with long blue hair questioned.  
"Thats all we know. We don't relay understand his magic. It seams like he can bend or divert our attacks but until we know for sure we cant do a thing about it!" i said sadly.  
"I Know! oh I'm levy by the way." a woman with blue hair tied up in a pony tail stepped forwards.  
"his magic is what you described. Nullification. I saw what he was doing while fighting. there is nothing you can do about it though. I'm afraid you cant use magic against him."  
"Alrighty then! No magic just brute force." i said " we are both trained not only with magic but we are unbeatable in arm to arm combat even if we are greatly outnumbered, like 2 to 1. 2 dragons to 1 unarmed little girl."  
"she can beat me hands down (no magic on ether side)" Ami said lovingly._

_Gems pov_

_"yes, because you're weak Ami, you didn't train her in the highest mountain tops only wearing a thin summer dress DID you? you're just a soft one" Goryon grumbled.  
"Goryon, calm down" i grumbled back to him.  
Bee Laughed "you're just as grumpy as him!"  
" WADDYA SAY?!" i grabbed him and put him in a headlock.  
" NOOO PLEASE DONT!"  
" I WILL!" i yelled as i started to tickle him with my free arm.  
"Emerald," Goryon started but he gave up and just watched me tickle Bee_

_FAunas Pov_

_"Ami is not soft! She flew me t Alaska to train underwater!" i countered. _

_Gems Pov_

_Goryon shook his head "soft soft soft" he clearly hadn't heard Fauna. i stopped tickling bee and turned to face Goryon "he is getting old, he is losing some of his hearing" i said to fauna  
"i am NOT losing my hearing!" Goryon stated  
" so you ignored fauna then" i muttered to Fauna_

_"deaf old goat." she muttered back._

_i snorted quietly and watched natsu talk to Goryon And Ami " Have you seen Igneel?! do you know where he is? what about Grandine and Metalicana ?!"  
"well igneel... igneel... where did i see his face?... nope! i can't remember! sorry natsu, and i haven't seen the other two since" Goryon started to nod and wave around his over-sized claws in the air "since then" he added with a sigh._

_"Then. When we lost you right?" Fauna asked.  
"yes my flower, yes. When we had to leave you." Ami muttered.  
Soon we were all in the pub._

_Faunas POV_

_Grey... ugh. What is wrong with me!"Umm Grey?" i asked him.  
"yeah?" he said turning.  
"err i was wondering what, um, what your magic is. Can i see?" i asked.  
"sure Fauna!" he exclaimed. He got MY GOD! OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! HE STRIPPED!  
"grey clothes!" it was a brown haired woman who seemed a little tipsy..._

waving her away Grey turned to face me. there he stood with is legs shoulder with apart, right hand in a fist on his left palm. A Icy mist swirled around him as he lifted his hands. A blast of icy steam came out from between his hands. He took is fist away to reveal a tiny heart made out of crystal like ice.  
" Ice-Make!" I breathed  
"Not as good as your sisters!" He laughed.

_i squinted as the dark shadow lifted and i looked up at the departing Christina, i watched the master stride back to the guild "it's okay" he began "the Trimens were here to speak to me on Bob's behalf" he strode slowly into the guild. i sighed and sat on the dusky floor, drinking in the sunlight. i sat there for a bit then a thought whizzed into my head and i scrambled up " Fauna! i just thought, are we going to be renting that place by the river? we might need to take a job"  
"you're first job as a member of a guild, how intriguing Emerald" Goryon said slowly_

_Gems POV_

_i turned to face fauna, she was watching grey.. was he naked?! WHAT THE HECK?! i glanced at the magic around him. "oh!" i called as i strode over "ice wizard huh? looking at the ice" i trailed my hand through the mist "you're an inanimate ice wizard"  
" GREY! you're stripping in front of the new girls?!" Natsu came towards us " and Gem? what was that, you saying you wanted to go on a JOB" he emphasized the word 'job' to get Grey's attention. "why don't you come with us?" a flash of deviousness glinted in his eyes.  
"OOH! Natsu! what a great idea!" Happy sniggered  
"yes, a VERY good idea!" erza strode up behind us "we leave after dinner" she smirked as she walked back to talk to Goryon and Ami. i looked at them all and nodded, seeing their devious plan, i looked back at Fauna, smirking.  
"GREY SAMA!" a woman rushed forward and grabbed Grey's arm "TAKE JUVIA WITH YOU! JUVIA BEGS YOU!"_

_Faunas POV_

_"No Juvia this is for my team, not yours." grey said. who is that girl? and what are Gem and Ami up to!_

Gems POV

"sooo!" i began, trailing off  
" Emerald!" Goryon called "i must be off now! i have things i must attend to!" he called to me as he rose into the air " BYE GORYON!" i called back to him. i turned to natsu "hey, natsu"  
"yea, what is it?" he looked up from sniggering with happy.  
"you know that guy, from before, with the cape?"  
natsu stiffened and nodded " is his name Mystogan? i heard someone call him that..." Natsu nodded again, relaxing slightly. "If you see him, tell him i said thanks for me," i paused "if you don't mind me asking but why does he hide his face? if it's because of those marks i personally think the're cute... ERM i-i E-e... co-cool, i meant cool "  
"can't really say at the moment" he said, slowly. i moved out of the way when Juvia peeled herself off grey and trudged back into the guild.

Faunas POV

" I must be going too little one. Call us again" Ami Said lifting herself off the ground in 2 powerful wing beats. AHHHHHHH This is killing me! WHAT IS THAT DAM EMERALD UP TO!

Gems POV

TImeskip to when we leave

i slung my coat over my shoulder as it started to get dark " OKAY GUYS ! TIME TO RUMBLE!" natsu yelled.

"Erza, Lucy you two go first." Fauna said "Gem I got your back sis"

hey! we are only leaving the guild, no need to be paranoid!" i laughed as we walked out of the guild and into the fading sunlight.

"It's a figure of speech blondie." she laughed


End file.
